An edited volume of 29 chapters under the title "Taste and Development: The Genesis of Sweet Preference" is in press with the Government Printing Office. The book arises from a June 1974 conference under the auspices of the NIDR and the John E. Fogarty International Center. Planning for a second conference to deal more broadly with the taste experience of infancy and its role in the generation of later dietary patterns has begun.